Modern storage systems, particularly for large enterprise or cloud-based backup storage solutions, are much more sophisticated than storage solutions that rely on simply storing one or more complete copies of a data structure in one or more locations. Modern storage solutions may rely on architectures such as redundant array of independent disks (RAID) or redundant array of independent nodes (RAIN).